Family
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: After losing Sirius, Harry has come to find out that he no longer have to live with the Durselys and there are much more to meet the eyes when he finds out why he doesn't have to go back to his relative anymore. With all the changes going on, all changes for the better and determine to stop Voldemort for once and for good.
1. Chapter 1

**An old fanfic I once started, but felt like returning to do try.**

 **I'd like to mention, my writing is not perfect and it never will be. I will be happy to have a beta, if you really think it's that bad. Last time I checked, I have seen much worse writers than me. Aside from that, I don't need to hear it. I've heard it a hundred times and people fail to understand that I am deaf. I do everything in my ability to keep clear and keep the story at its pace.**

 **This is taken place after Sirius had died and after Harry destroyed the headmaster's office. Where Harry was in the process of grieving, but this will continue from there.**

 **Enjoy~**

The redhead shook and sighed at his best friend's behavior. If anything, he knew how upset the chosen one was going through and it was too much. Ron patted his mate's back in comfort and Harry's emptied life in his eyes showed that he had been through enough. It had hurt the Weasely to see him in such misery state, he could not stand it when Harry was force to go back to the Durselys in this state.

"Come on, last day for the feast. I bet they got your favorite food, mate." Ron smiled.

Harry cared less of his food, but he knew everyone would worry. He sighed and hidden his current emotions to become the ones everyone had recognized. However, not many people could have been easily fooled and they began to head downstairs to the hall. Everyone was cheerfully excited to return home for the long holiday off.

Ron was smiling at Harry and spotted Hermione at their usual spot for breakfast. Professor McGonagall walked up to the boy-who-lived and Harry immediately recognized her facial expression. He knew she would have something important to tell him and he waited.

"Ah, Potter," She stopped in front of him, "The headmaster would like to see you after breakfast. He says not to worry about the train ride since you will not be going back to your relative anymore. The password is the same last time."

Harry nodded, "Okay, thank you, Professor McGonagall."

She smiled once and headed to the staff table for breakfast. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and they had to wonder what it could be about this time. Harry sat down across from them and he shrugged.

"This is far unusual for Dumbledore, you always ride with us back home." Hermione commented.

The redhead agreed, "Yeah, I wonder what he wants this time."

The emerald eyes checked at the headmaster shortly and shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe he's regretting too much."

The golden trio had no clue how else to take onto the situation they were in, but it wasn't something they had to expect as much. They eat their breakfast, chatted about their summer plan, and owl'ing each other in future hands. Harry agreed to write to them and they should receive it after the return destination happens. His friends didn't mind and decided to go forward to their dormitory after breakfast. Harry went his separate ways and trailed down to the familiar study room he knew too well. He found the gargoyle and memories drew back on the last time he was here. It was too fresh, violent, and vicious more than he has ever been in his entire life. Could the man simply regret allowing Sirius's death because he did not do anything?

"Ear Wax beans." Harry muttered.

The gargoyle moved and Harry stepped onto the stairs as he went on his way to the entered in and froze at his sight. He frowned at the man who was sitting in front of Albus. The long dark hair curtain turned around calmly and he acknowledge his presence. Albus smiled and waved him closer.

"Come in, Harry. Have a seat, my dear boy." He picked up a bowl, "Would you like some lemon drops?"

The chosen one shook his head, "No thank you, sir." He glanced once at Potion Master, "Why am I here? I have not done anything wrong." He knew that much.

The headmaster agreed, "Of course, you are not in trouble, Harry. As you can see, you are no longer returning to the Durselys due to a change circumstances. Dobby has brought your things to the new home you will be now placed in."

Harry blinked and pondered everything about this. This was not something he suspected or to comprehend a thing.

"Uh, sir…I don't understand. I thought I am supposed to be under the blood ward for protection at the Durselys?" His head tilted.

Albus nodded, "Originally, but something has changed. Severus will take you there and we all will talk more once I arrive as well. Harry, before either of you go, keep an open mind and understand we only try our best of everyone's interests." His eyes twinkled.

This turned out to be too puzzling and he trusted the man in front of him, but with Professor Snape involved had made him weary. Severus noticed the boy's cautiousness and disregarded it for now.

"I guess, sir…" He could not see what was truly necessary.

The headmaster shook his head, "Call me Albus, Harry."

Harry agreed along, not in the mood to argue, and Severus stood up. Albus smiled at both of them and the potion master offered his hand out to Harry. The Gryffindor stared at the man's hand and he knew the headmaster would be coming to explain. There was a strange feeling about everything that was happening right now, but he easily trusted them for now. He gathered himself from his chair and accepted his professor's hand. In two seconds later, the forced pull at his naval had signaled him to hang on tight and concentrated to stay together at the most. Everything had felt out of order and difficult to gain balance. The gripped on his hand has given him a sense of control.

"First time apparition?"Severus asked him directly.

Harry heard his voice and about to snap at him, until the question repeated in his head, and he held in his comments.

"Yes, sir." His emerald eyes glanced around everything, seeing this place was a home like, "Where are we?"

"Home. Albus should be here in a minute with his things." He cleared his thought and briefly glanced away.

Harry hasn't dared to move due to his professor within the room. He heard a sudden pop within the room and his head lifted up to see. Albus wore lighter wizarding robe in baby blue tone.

"Let's begin clearing a couple of things. We best find ourselves into the family room and carry on from there." He smiled.

The boy-who-lived kept quiet and went along with this, even if it was madness. They headed over to the family that was just down the hallway and helped themselves onto the sofa. He saw their exchanged glances were holding unheard communication among themselves and he had to wonder what was going on here. Albus nodded once to the professor and Severus turned to Harry.

"Forgive us for what we tell you, but we only did it in protection." Severus breathed in, "The Potters are not your family…biologically that is. I am your mum and your father is, well, Sirius."

Harry's eyes could almost pops out, but never in his life had that happen before! He stared right at Severus.

"Mum? I do not understand how you can be a mum if you are a-"

Severus sighed and Albus nodded. This was not easy or simple for a child of fifteen going onto sixteen later summer, yet, they knew too well. Albus pulled himself closer, almost off the couch, and soften his facial to show his concerns being addressed. Harry waited for what he would have to say.

"Harry, as you can see, in the wizard world, us males, can be pregnant. It is due to the magical cores and creatures' ability to reproduce and breeds like everyone else." The headmaster explained and folded his hands.

The emerald eyes bored at Severus, this man he had known for his entire Hogwarts years, was not the same man anymore. It was beyond surprising. Then, questions grew in his mind too heavily on the matter.

"Why is it protection's necessary? Why were you so upset at Sirius last year?" Harry jerked his head over to his biological mother, "Why didn't Sirius admit that he is my father? Or tell me sooner? Why did I have to go with those relatives for all those years?" His hands curled into a fist.

Albus and Severus exchanged looks and knowing what was to expect. The headmaster sighed and stood up to leave the room. Harry watched him go, but he was uncertain how to handle the potion masters within the room. He was struggling to grasp the new reality for himself. Severus observed the Gryffindor and concluded a few things.

"When your father, Sirius, was kicked out of the house and I was forcibly dragged into his parents' affair with you-know-who. He threatened to test my loyalty for double spy since I am the only one who has strong passion for Dark Art. He marked me and listed everything I should do or I'd lose and suffer by him immediately."

Harry blinked several times and couldn't wrap the whole thing on this discovery. Severus was not rushing, but his fingers curled to hold himself together.

"I immediately rushed to Dumbledore for help and told him that I was having you, but I haven't told Sirius because I wanted to surprise him." Harry saw his reasons and understood the complex matter, "Once Sirius found out, he was delighted, but at the same time, he was furious at his parents and you-know-who. Dumbledore helped us out, arranging with the Potters to be involved, and we used an illusion charm on Lily and myself. Everyone believed she's pregnant and no one was aware of myself in that condition. The Potters, Sirius, and I were living together at Godric's Hollow until I gave birth to you." Severus noticed the boy who was curious during that process, "Sirius and I named you Sevlien Harrison Black-Snape. The Potters chose to use your middle name, so you would still be familiar with your name biologically. After a month of your birthday, the prophecy began to be its known and you-know-who called me in immediately after it had taken place. I was strongly feared for your life and only gave him brief information of the prophecy and left the rest of it out. I had begged him not to hurt Lily, but I really meant you. He was unaware of you being my child. After he released me, Dumbledore found out after I told him and we arranged the plan into action. Sirius and I could not see you, but he was close to visit you and I was angry at him for attempting to put you at risk." He shook his head, "We argued to the point we hexed each other. We hadn't forgiven each other since. We ended our relationship and then, that's when he went to visit you. The day they had to die, but I knew Voldemort could not harm you due to the protection I had over you and you still have it on you." He took a deep breath, "Sirius and I did renew our relationship, but it was kept privately. He wanted his family together and we tried to see how to work this out…I had not expect he would be killed suddenly."

Harry felt the tears swelling up in his eyes and refused to let them fall. Unable to release his hands and it was beginning to feel too much for him. His lips quivered and he dashed out of his seat immediately. He was rushing out of the room bitterly-

He could not move and long arms surrounding him. He tried to get out of this with his strength and Severus held him closely to his chest. They haven't left the family room and the tension rose deeply. It was beginning to feel painful for Harry to handle all this and Severus refused to let this pain to go on.

"You lied to me! You hate me!" He snapped and struggled to push the man's arms away, "You never appreciated me! You never smiled at me! Why should I cared for you at all?!" The tears trickled down in his existing suffering.

Severus sighed, "I only lied to protect you, Harry…I never did. It was all an act to protect you. You-know-who would have killed me and he would be able to kill you due the protective spell would die down."

"LIES! You hate me! You hate me and there was never anything I could do to make your worthwhile!" He tried to fight his way out, but nothing had worked.

The potion master shushed to him softly, "I never hated you. I was forced to act like this. I was happy to see you constantly working hard. I was happy to see you frequently in my detention because you are my child. I wanted to be closer to you without risking you. I knew you purposely changed the house based on fear, you were meant to be in a Slytherin house. I couldn't smile for anyone, you know what could happen if anyone had gone against him. Albus here knew that I wanted to hold you again, raise you again, and have a family with you. We did not know what time was appropriate and safe for you."

Harry stopped moving and the words were beginning to become real to him. No one knew besides the sorting hat about the house placement. He was meant to be a Slytherin all those times?

"Wasn't Sirius in the Gryffindor's house?"

Severus softly smiled, "Yes, to rebel against his parents. He did admit that he was very proud for you land in this house, but he said if you had land in the Slytherin's house, he would have come sooner to make sure you are going through this well."

Harry hadn't seen him smile, but he noticed the tone in his voice was kinder and it was comforting him more than ever. With being in someone's arms who happens to be one of his parents, he was…content with the fact he has a family. A living family within the room and nothing could change that.

"Why now?"

The professor nodded, "Albus felt you need your family more than those Potters' relative. He figured you are old enough to protect yourself and you-know-who cannot harm or risk either of us anymore."

Harry turned his head and glanced up at Severus, "The battle at the Mystery Department proved it, didn't it?"

"Yes and I am glad Albus allowed it now. However, I have to keep allowing him to know that I am still on his side as a spy for him. Next year, it will be entirely different and I wish to help, but the castle has its ears within those walls. Here, you are entirely safe."

Harry understood the crypt messages within his biological…mother. He managed to turn around and hugged the man for once. He allowed the tears to fall, but it was a sign of happiness. Severus hugged him back, soothing the boy's head, and kissed the boy's head.

"If you do not mind, I would like to call you Sevlien." The professor asked.

Harry glanced up, "I suppose it would not hurt, but what about school? My friends? The rest of the world?" He frowned, "I don't think people are going to appreciate being lied about my names."

"We did not lie. Your middle name was used, it was based on protection and illusion. For now, when we come home here, you are called Sevlien. At school, you are Harry to them until he is defeated for good."

Severus allowed his son molded into his arms and Harry has longed for a family love. He couldn't believe it was happening, shocking, but happy at the same time. This was beginning to change his life.

"Er, do you mind that I have time to call you…mum?"

Severus nodded, "Of course, my child. I understand and besides, I would like to show you your home here. Your room is upstairs, Albus is next to yours, and I am across from yours." He explained.

The boy-who-lived was relaxing and accepts this new life now. He was very much curious on how his friends were going to react that he actually have a biological parent and alive! Yet, he understood there were consequences and risks involved for everyone. With Albus living with them, he hasn't understood why exactly. He tried to make connection, but he doubted he was related in any shape or form. For now, he has a tour of his home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope it wasn't a long wait! I'm glad some of you are interested!**

 **As to continue!**

Severus showed him his home – which happens to be a manor – and told him only the golden trio can know and no one else. Harry was pleased and he began to write a letter to his friends before they could get off the train today. He decided to test his comfort in his new room which was five times larger than the room he has back at the Durselys. He had no idea how to build up his room, but he wasn't rejecting the space he got. The desk helped him for a starter with a lovely view window that was twelve feet tall.

He brought out his parchment and quill as he inked the words to expose his thoughts to those who he cares dearly.

 _Dear Hermione and Ron,_

 _Do not let others read this because of the sake of protections. I am fine to assure you. This is something not to be heard with others because we may endanger them. I was trusted only both of you can know and swear to Merlin that you will not tell anyone! I meant it!_

 _I went to Professor Dumbledore's office and he mentioned that it is time for me to know. I am in a safe place now and arrived to a new location. I will no longer have to return to the Durselys anymore. The good news is I found out one of my parents is alive! At first, I was shock originally and then, upset. I'm happy. Mum is alive. It is complicated, but I will explain later. I will contact both of you to come over. Right now, I prefer to spend quality time with mum and hope we can bond like mother and son._

 _But unfortunately, my father is dead. I was really surprised about everything I am learning. I will keep both of you posted, but do not tell a soul! No one is supposed to know until after he is gone._

 _Hermione, do not hurt your brain trying to figure out how this is possible. You will have your answers when you come over here._

 _Ron, you know nothing. If anyone suspects, tell them that you are concern for my loss over Sirius and it is true. I still am._

 _Thanks guys._

 _Harry Potter_

Harry pulled back and prepared his letter into an envelope. His owl was ready to deliver and he smiled at her.

"Hedwig, you make sure only Hermione and Ron reads this. If anyone pries into it, you alert my friends or peck them. I only confessed something important. You make sure they reply too, okay? I will make sure you have food when you get back." He handed her the letter.

She clawed the letter and flew out the open window. After she was long gone, Harry walked around his new room and noted how organize his books, clothes, and his collections…even though they were not much. He opened his closet and found clothes he hasn't seen before. His emerald eyes observed and nothing was familiar to him. He stepped aside and closed the doors before assuming a couple of things. He headed out of his room and walked around to locate his mother…he hasn't thought the day to have a parent like this. It was odd to him, yet, not mad. He saw an open door and decided to walk down that way. The lights were on, so he suspected it would be fine, and saw someone at the desk.

He noticed it was an office similar back at Hogwarts, only less items held here. The white beard elder turned around and he smiled to the chosen one. He gestured him to come in and Harry shook his head respectfully.

"I'm looking for…Severus." He was not comfortable with the idea of calling him mum yet, "I thought he was in this room."

Albus chuckled, "He went out to get food for a couple of hours. Is there something you need, my dear boy?"

Harry shrugged, "Just wondering where my clothes I had is? I mean, the closet is full of them, but I never wore them."

The man smiled, "Your mother must have done that already. He does not like much of muggle clothes you were wearing and got rid of them immediately."

Harry frowned, "But why can't I keep them?"

"I believe he just wants you to forget them, but I'd advise talking to him about this." Albus gestured him into the room.

Harry walked in finally, "I…erm, don't know what to say much other than I'm glad to have a parent. I hadn't imagined being grateful for…but why didn't Sirius tell me he's my father?" His shoulders dropped.

The elder soothed his arm, "He almost did. He only could tell you that he is your godfather rather than father."

The chosen one dropped his shoulders, "Right. And he died because of me."

Albus set down the books and walked up closely to the boy, "He sacrificed himself to keep you safe, dear boy. Your mother is having a hard time as well, but he does not know how to handle it. Today, Severus is happier to raise you rather than those muggles."

To hear those words had felt odd, but the idea of Severus trying to raise felt too late. He grew up years ago and to start now seemed a bit out of reach. To think of the way man held him when he was upset on everything and wept in his arms. The headmaster's eye twinkled when he found a way to convince the boy himself. Harry glanced at him and gave in the obvious.

"I can't imagine about him allowing you to have me into the Durselys' care."

The elder shook his head, "I'm afraid it was much difficult and heartbroken, but Severus knew it was best for your safety first. We were not certain how Voldemort would return, but he succeeded."

The flashback of Wormtail killing Cedric and performing the ritual to revive the dark wizard. Harry tucked his hand into his pocket and his fingers twitched when the thought of being cut on the palm, the way it felt so painful to all those nerves at once, and fear that ran for his life. He gulped and grimaced at the headmaster.

"Voldy keeps on coming back." Harry shrugged.

Albus cocked his head as amused to hear, "Voldy? My dear, where did you come with such term for the old wizard?"

"It got to mouthful, so I shorten it up. Voldy moldy, no one wants you, and so black, we'll scrap your arse out of this world."

There was a follow up chuckle and Harry felt safe to joke around the elder.

"And if I hear you curse, you're grounded." Severus walked into the study room with arms crossed.

Harry frowned, "Already found out you're my mother and threaten to be grounded under twelve hours."

"Just like your father," He hummed, "Sirius would probably be proud of you using the family name. However, curses will not run pass your lips, young man. No son of mine will use distasteful words."

Harry understood the statement, much like your father or just like your father…all those years. It was never about James Potter. It was about Sirius Black. Severus wanted to see how much he'd defend for his dad, even without knowing.

"And he'd probably to tell you to lay off and say that I can." Harry smirked.

Severus smirked along, "Too bad, he isn't here. If he was, he knows I am capable of trapping him to the house elf until I feel his punishment is justified."

The laughter escaped and Albus found himself amused to the way they were bonding. As soon as Harry breathed in and settled down a bit. He looked at the headmaster and his brows furrowed as much as Severus would do when he was concern or an incoming question.

"Why are you living here, sir?"

Albus hummed, "Perhaps another time. You are already overwhelmed and I believe it will be on your mother's term to reveal the truth."

Severus nodded, "As much as he stated. I will know when to tell you. Right now, you need to adjust the details and home." He turned around to head out the door, "Dinner will be ready soon. Wash up, young man."

Severus walked out and left them alone. Harry didn't know what else to say, but was rather new to experience. The idea to have a parent felt foreign and terrifying. This came from a man who appeared to be a professor, a professor everyone hated, and never trusts. He looked over to Albus and frowned.

"Can't be a big deal, is it?"

Albus patted his hand, "It is. However, you should do as he asks. Severus does cook wonderful food." He rose from his chair.

At least that explains where he learned to cook, Harry never knew how he did things. As Sirius as his father, he wondered if he was horrible at creating potions. There were so many questions to ask, yet, the timing wasn't right.

…

For the first time, to see Severus setting up the table with table filled with food. The emerald eyes saw the amount of food and the way this could be enough to provide a few more people. Albus nodded and sat down as he tucked the napkin onto his lap. Severus pulled a chair a bit and joined at the table to eat. Harry glanced at all the food and how they were well cooked, delicious smelling, and more.

The brow rose on the professor to see how his son reacted to the food. Somehow, he wondered what that woman did with his son all those years. All he knew was Petunia hasn't been the kindest people to wizardry citizens.

"Sevlien, you do need to eat," He hummed.

To hear Sevlien threw him off and felt unusual to pick up. Harry knew the name already and too soon to think of it as his name. His emerald eyes looked at his mother and the concern addressed to him alone.

"Erm, I'm…" He pulled the chair and helped himself to sit down, "…shock. You cook better than I do." He muttered.

Severus hummed, "Considering you don't do well in potion, obvious you don't cook well as I do."

Harry scowled, "What does that supposed to mean?" The cup in front shaking, unaware of the slipping control of his magic.

Severus saw the movement on his cup, "Potion is much like cooking, Sevlien, and it's easy do."

Albus noticed the wording and felt this drew deep concerns. Severus didn't back down, after all…he knew what Harry needed all those years. Harry's hands gripped tightly and pressured down the table.

"Harry," The elder softly spoken, "Your mother was only saying that potion is not different than cooking. He's stating that experience is what helps him to provide decent outcome of both brewing and cooking."

The young man heard him and tried to rationalize what the message was about. His gripped lessen and glanced down at the food to dismiss their looks at him. It was not easy to hold his anger together, especially it was his only source to defend himself. He stood up and shifted himself to the right-

"-You are not skipping dinner, Sevlien. I know the fact Lily's sister does not feed you properly and you need to eat." Severus quickly stated.

Harry grabbed a plate and filled it with one meal. He dashed out without a word and left the men in silence.

Severus stared where his son left the dining room and felt lost. It has been years he spent this close to his son and the last time he held him.

"Give him time, Severus. After all, what he will learn soon, it will not be same for him.

Severus sighed, "I thought he would be joyed and open to the idea to be with his family for once."

Albus nodded, "I do not blame you. However, he grew up seeing you as a professor, not his mother. He needs time to adjust to everything."

"…I finally got him back and this is the thank I get?" The professor drank his tea and glanced away.

"In given time."

… … …

"Hermione, Harry sent us a letter." Ron pointed at his window.

The witch glanced up, "Which meant he's allowed to share something." She stood up and collected the letter from the white owl to exchange with a treat.

Hedwig oo'ed and flew off after eating the treat. The witch opened up the letter and sat next to the red head. She read aloud to what Harry shared for them and they were lost for words. To learn that Harry's mother was alive brought in speechless moments between the two, but the curiosity had gotten the better of them.

"You don't think it's a code for something?" Ron muttered, "Hell, I know he wants a family desperately…but, this is a weird time to find out his mum alive?"

Her head shook, "I don't know, but you know how long he always wanted a family. For this person to allow him to let us know, there's a lot going on."

"So, if it's really his mum…shouldn't we get her something?"

Grimaced, "She probably doesn't want us to make anything awkward."

"I'm not saying we have to do this to trust us or anything. It could be a chocolate or something."

Hermione chuckled, "I think Harry's mum would be overjoyed to have her son back. I think, the least we could do is more than that."

"Like what?"

The look of face when an inspiring plan and Ron knew that meant work. He asked…and he'd do it until they finished it. They weren't sure how long they have until they were invited, but they knew Harry wouldn't be this secretive on a happy note.

… … …

Moving the bed against the wall felt better for the young Gryffindor and sat in the corner of the bed to lean against the wall. His thoughts drifted off while eating the food, but it didn't change the way he felt about anything.

"…Sevlien, I'd like to talk." A softer tone.

Harry glanced over to see his mother peeked his head out the door, "…"

Not a word from his son and Severus knew he was failing. He entered into the room and closed the door. Harry stared at the window and didn't consider anything else.

"Sevlien," He sighed, "You must understand that I am not the man you thought you knew. I am not heartless."

Harry wanted to grab his invisibility cloak and hide anywhere. Somehow, he knew the man would figure it out how to find him. There was something obvious that gave him away that his own mum would know it in a second.

"I'm not stupid." Harry muttered.

This shocked the man to learn his son would admit. Now, he could understand the problem behind it.

"Believe me, I wanted to curse off the bloody professor to say such thing to my own son. I hate Professor Snape too."

The emerald eyes snapped open, "…wait what?"

"Everything I did as a professor is an act, Sevlien. All of that. The hate, dislike to Gryffindor, heartless, emotionless, and so forth is an act. You must remember now that I had to do it to protect you and keep you safe."

"Voldemort got to me three times. You failed that part."

"I have not," Snorted, "He hasn't found out I'm your mother. If he has, he would have killed you before you could think of a defensive spell."

"…right. Protection spells." His head shook, "But you always think I'm stupid in potion class. I know you do."

"Actually, you're almost good as Granger." He smirked.

Harry blinked, "Really?"

"Of course. I was overjoyed to see you passing everything."

"Expelled part?"

"An act. I didn't need anyone to make the connection, even your friends."

"Why now?"

"Because you're capable to understand the risks you're at now. The first years of your school, do you honestly expect to keep quiet to something that could have endanger your own family?"

Harry tilted his head, "No…but Sirius could have been freed."

"And he'd be with us right now," Severus smiled, "Your father would go out of his way and tell you to listen to me since I am right."

"…I'm good at potion?"

"Don't let that run into your head too much, Sevlien. I'm afraid you'll do the same thing Sirius did, experiment to impress and I'd rather not have to nurse your body for a couple of weeks during vacation."

Harry shook his head, "No…actually glad to hear that I'm good at potion for once. I never believed Hermione until now." He pulled himself closer to the edge of his bed, "I didn't realize how stupid I was being."

The man shook his head, "You didn't understand my message and Albus did better than I could explain. He put up with me for years, Harry, and there were times I was ready to curse his arse off."

Somehow, Harry didn't doubt that and chuckled. After all those things have happened and almost died a few times. He didn't blame Severus to decide that. The thought of the headmaster keeping his tail in between his legs by a mother who worries deeply about him had made him laugh. The Gryffindor offered a seat on his bed and Severus accepted it. They breathed in knowing it would take a while to sort everything else.

"How about have your friends come over tomorrow," The professor hummed.

"You ready to be attacked?"

Severus smirked, "You didn't think their reaction will hold them back?"

"Oh, they'll be shock. Then, they'll accuse you and be confused a while."

"Sounds about them." Severus nodded, "Why don't you join back the dining room and we have some desserts?"

Harry nodded and they headed out to enjoy the rest of the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the waiting! I'm happy to not hold you all at such suspense!**

 **Enjoy!**

As soon as Ron and Hermione were home, they received the letter from Harry in the morning. His friends decided to owl each other on when to arrive and felt the need for explanation. Ron had his father dropped him off to Hermione and they went to shop. It took them a while to decide before visiting their friend and his new home. There was a lot to consider and having to embrace themselves into the matter.

They sent a letter to Harry that they would arrive around noon. Harry sent them a portkey and has been in the kitchen all day. Severus noticed that and wondered what was going on with his son. He entered into the kitchen to see decent food readily made and the smell was enough to get him hungry.

"Sevlien, what are you doing?"

Harry blinked, "Making food before my friends show up. Ron eats too much and I want to make sure there is enough for everyone."

The dark eyes noticed in the pan, "Why? Your friends would be too concern that I am your mother to think about eating." His arms crossed, "And what are you making now?"

"Bread pudding…Hermione likes them and has been curious about my cooking. She demanded that I try making them and eat it with her."

"I see," A smirk grew, "You like her?"

Harry jerked his head, "Merlin no! She's practically like a sister to me!"

Footsteps approached through the door, "Severus, don't tease him. I would have told you if he found someone he likes."

Harry furiously flushed and returned to cook his food. He hasn't been used to conversation while he makes food. Petunia would only tell him what to make and he does it to survive.

"Still," Severus hummed, "I'd like to be involved more in Sevlien's life."

Here the thoughts that he thought Molly's protectiveness and involved of his life was bad enough. To have his mother was worse! He kept his eyes on the bread pudding and did what he wanted. He wasn't banned or grounded from cooking or baking here. There was no harm testing that boundary.

"Are you making that delightful pudding, dear boy?" Albus commented.

Harry nodded, "Yes…is it coming out right?"

Albus joined the boy's side and looked at the pan, "Yes, I think having little more milk will be fine and let it cool down. These are my favorite desserts. Muggles know the good ones. Sweet as well." Hummed.

Harry lit up and nodded, "Thanks."

Severus rolled his dark eyes and helped himself at the table. He glanced at the snack options his son made and helped himself that looked like a carrot, but he knew it wasn't.

"Hey! Don't that!" The emerald eyes glared and his taunted cooking spoon.

Severus' brow rose at his son, "Why not? It is the food I paid for."

Lowered the cooking spoon, "Because it's rude," He muttered, "Aunt Petunia said that no one is allowed to eat until all guests arrived. It is considered good fortune. It's what saved me from being starved at those special occasions they have."

The professor noted that his son treasured this rule alone and his way to feel safe. He withdrew his hand and folded it onto his lap as he crossed his legs.

"Noted. However, what if you are cooking and no guests are coming?"

"Then help yourself." Harry shrugged, "But not today."

Albus hummed, "Do they often do this to get their way with you or…"

Harry shook his head, "No. It's helping Vernon to please his customers. If his customers are satisfied with either lunch or dinner and proposal, then everyone is happy. Aunt Petunia saw Dudley eating one of the food I made and it was bad fortune. When no one was eating, it was good fortune. She was determining to keep the good fortune in the house."

Severus frowned, "Did she truly support her husband?"

"Yes," Drily, "The more money he made, the happier she was. They weren't exactly lovers. As soon as he makes over seventy-five thousand pounds, she'd divorce him and leaves him. I'm not certain about Dudley. He was not part of the plan of hers." Shrugged.

Albus blinked, "I hadn't realized how unstable the environment you were in."

"I survived. The worse they could do is starve me and shoved me into the cupboard."

"Cupboard!" Severus rose from his seat and came face to face with his son, "They shoved you into a cupboard!" Demanded to know.

Harry blinked and tried to wonder how he was spun around, "Yes. Basically told to go to my room, the cupboard was my room until I got a Hogwarts letter. They moved me into Dudley's second room and figured they were safe."

Albus frowned, "Your bedroom was a cupboard until you received the official letter?"

"Yes. They felt I didn't deserve such luxury and all that other things they spoiled with Dudley."

"And they will suffer doing that to you. I have strictly forbidden them to abuse you. Why have you not reported this to anyone?"

Harry crossed his arms, "Because no one would believe me. They wanted to think the golden boy is living like Malfoys."

The potion professor backed up and pinched his nose bridge. He knew Petunia hated magical citizens, but never the family beings. He did not believe she would do the worse aside from crude nicknames and less attentive to her 'nephew'. The soft blue eyes did not twinkle when he learned the truth of what Harry spent his life as. It was cruel to live by, yet, he stood there without fear or dead for the wear.

Harry turned to finish up his bread pudding and moved the pan aside to cool. He collected a bowl to be readily poured into when it was cooled down enough.

"Harry?" A gentle voice called.

Harry chinned up with a smile, "They're here!"

The Gryffindor rushed off to find them in the family room. The headmaster chuckled and Severus glared at him.

"We still need to discuss this further with him later."

The elder hummed, "That we will. Considering he cannot be a fit, if there is any emotional problems. You know, I think-"

"When the time is right. However, he seems confident that he is fine. Granger and Weasely might be an insight to show that my son is fine and capable. For now, leave it be." Sneered.

Albus rolled his eyes, but followed Severus to find his son.

Harry found his friend in the family room and hugged them at once. They were thrilled to see him in person and felt relax to know he's safe.

"We were shock to read that your mother is alive? How?" Hermione blinked, "It's impossible to fake death around you-know-who, so I need to know."

Harry chuckled and patted her shoulder, "Miss you too, 'Mione. Yeah, I'm still shock myself and it'll be awhile to adjust that I have a mother now."

The red head tilted his head, "What about your dad? Is he alive?"

Harry shook his head and he knew that was the truth. To see his supposedly godfather was actually his father, it was difficult to admit the further truth.

"Come on, I made food." Harry gestured the way.

Hermione nodded, "Shouldn't we meet your mother first? I'm sure she'd be delighted to meet us before lunch."

Ron grinned, "Yeah, we decided to gift her."

Somehow, Harry knew they would be careful in meeting people. They kept their guards up all these years and surprises never ended. He coughed to distract the purpose of introduction and making it difficult to go forward.

"Come on, let's get to the kitchen." Harry led the way.

Ron and Hermione weren't certain, but it was still their best friend. They followed him to the kitchen and found themselves at the red light at the sight of the people. Severus and Albus in the same place as them. Hermione shook her head and tried to sort out an explanation. Ron was white as a sheet.

"Well?" Severus crossed his arms and smiled.

Harry sheepishly smiled, "Guys, meet my mother, Severus."

Ron spun around and dashed out of the kitchen. Hermione felt conflicted and did not know what to do next. Harry shook his head and ran after Ron.

"Oh, bloody hell! Bloody hell! HELL! Fuck no!"

Harry had not heard such colorful wording from Ron in a long time and the way the red head was going about it was not good. He kept repeating it over and over and tried to rationalize it in his head. Harry tried to see what would happen. He stood there and let Ron freak out for a while.

"How the bloody hell is Snape is your mother? Are you telling me you're pretending to be Potter?" Snared at the chosen one.

Harry shook his head, "He's my mother and I'm shock as much as you are. Erm…it's complicated and haven't wrapped my head around it yet."

"…if he's your mum, then who's your dad? If he's dead, who was he?"

"Hermione wants to know too." Harry thumb pointed the way, "I can explain it with my mum." It felt foreign to say it at all.

Ron snorted, "Merlin, if he insults me, I won't be nice…I-I can't handle this at once." Gulped.

Harry nodded, "I know. Why you think you're involved with Hermione? I'm including you both so I can deal with you guys. I can't do this alone either." His shoulders dropped, "I'm not making any promises, but it's no joke with family related."

"Believe me…family means a lot to you." His head shook.

Harry hummed to agree. Ron shook his head and followed his best mate into the kitchen. They saw the witch pacing and nearly pulled her hair out over this. Severus shook his head and Albus was sitting down to have napkin placed on his lap. Harry groaned at the fact she was desperate for answer already.

"Better start now or we'll never hear the end of it," Harry muttered.

The witch turned over to him, "Please. I'm trying to understand how this all possible. I assumed that Professor Snape and possibly James Potter, but there was evidence of their relationship and more. Plus, it is not logical to use a lover in such distasteful way and berate you over it." She rambled.

Albus sighed, "It is complicated, Miss Granger, however, you might need to hear it before you could theorize your assumption."

"Um, he's right, 'Mione," Harry blinked and felt that was a good way to change situation, "Sit down, I made food and it's enough for all. Someone almost helped themselves."

The blushed on the red head, "I-I swear, I did not touch any since I got here!"

To hear Albus chuckling had made Harry's laugh along, which led Ron flustering worse. Severus pulled his chair and sat down.

"He was referring to me, Mr. Weasely." Severus commented.

Hermione chuckled, "I had a feeling you can't resist his food either," Shook her head and sighed, "It's only one day we waited and to find out like this made my first theory look barmy." Huffed.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Believe me, I knew you'd have my head if I did not tell you anytime soon. I was glad he lets me."

Ron sat down at the table, "We were worried it was a trick…"

"And you did something with the gift, I assumed?" Severus glance at his son's friends.

The witch blushed, "Nothing to harm, but enough to signal us that it is the truth and possible danger. We had to be careful."

Albus leaned over to Harry since he was next to him, "Is it safe to eat?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, everyone is here and so far, good fortune."

Ron and Hermione groaned when they heard him. Severus noted this was not uncommon and seemed to be a normal thing. He expected Albus to provide some insight on his son, but who knew what he did not know. Everyone began to help themselves from what Harry made for lunch. The mother was impressed by such skill and the taste beyond what was expected. Perhaps the defense his son brought up was there for a reason. It had to change. If he could cook, he held potential in brewing more successfully.

After eating a little more and Severus held his attention to his son's friends, "Sirius is Harry's father. When Sirius got kicked out of his family and I was forced to follow their belief. They introduced me to the dark lord without a thought and I was currently pregnant with him. The situation became dangerous and I sought out to the headmaster here for help. No one knew of my pregnancy nor relationship to Sirius. The Potters were delightful enough to help in the war matter. Much has become complicated and we could not risk Harry's safety. Sirius and I were trying to find a way to reunite our family with Harry, but did not know how." Sighed, "Because of his death, Harry deserves to know." Took a sip of his tea.

Albus nodded, "The war has difficulty for Severus here and now that Harry is older and able to protect himself," Smiled, "It was safe to bring him here now."

Harry kept on eating and did not look up at anyone. Hermione listened in intently and understood everything behind it. She did not see this coming and it was rather new. Ron was shock, but to learn Sirius was the father of Harry…it explained a lot few years ago.

"Merlin, the master mind of dark art and the master of pranks, Harry has to be powerful. Especially the bloodline of Black." Ron muttered.

Severus blinked, "He is. Add in the bloodline of Prince."

"What?" Hermione jolted, "The Prince is your side of heritage, sir?"

The potion professor nodded once, "Yes. My mother side. She told me this family of ours is one of the many ancient and easily taken for granted. She escaped the pureblood and ended it for a reason. She sensed the pregnancy with me was powerful to restore the line, if I chose to restore it as well." Glanced at his son, "Sevlien is more powerful than anyone."

"…who picked the name?" The red head whispered…terrified to be picked on.

Harry blinked, "Erm, I can't be that powerful."

Albus coughed, "We will discuss that later since it is involving coming of age and affects you greatly."

"And Mister Weasely, Sirius picked that name. I chose Harrison as his middle name."

The witch hummed, "Sevlien Harrison Snape-Black or Black-Snape?"

"Black-Snape." Harry answered, recalling how he was told of his name.

"Fits well. I could see why. Sevlien." Adjusted to the name.

"Give me a while mate," Ron muttered.

Albus shook his head, "His name cannot be mention publicly. In here, it is safe to call him Sevlien."

Both Severus and Harry were quiet for a while. To allow Albus and his friends to chat about the names. So much to consider and the risk it could pose to the society and Harry alone. Everyone ate and allowed themselves to sink it in. The golden trio knew secrets can be dangerous, especially someone could get kill.

Once the food was gone, Harry took his friends to his room. Severus watched his son in a smile to see his friends to visit his home for a change. Albus used the napkin to clean himself up and stood up.

"Do not mention the topic we agreed to wait," Severus whispered, "He needs to be comfort before he realizes what happens next."

The headmaster turned around, "You cannot avoid it for him, Severus. It will not kill him, but strengthen him. He will be seventeen soon and you know this too well."

The elder wizard left the kitchen and leaving Severus frustrated to the situation. The next discussion to mention around his son would not be taken lightly. For now, he decided to spend time cooking for dinner and allow his son to have friends over as a distraction. They all needed to help each other…one way or another.


End file.
